Dream
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: Zoe is just a girl living in Cincinnati, Ohio, who thinks she will never find someone who truly loved her for who she was. But, what will happen when a certain dream tosses Zoe into the world of Austin and Ally? Are her dreams trying to tell her something? (May change to M-rating. Depends on reviews)
1. Chapter 1

**_So, this story is based off a dream that I had last night. I hope you guys like it._**

It had been a hard and long day at work as Zoe walked into her house from work. Zoe was 17 and she still lived with her parents and her sister, Emma. They lived in Cincinnati, Ohio. Zoe loved to sing but she did have slight stage fright. She could only sing in front of family and friends but never in front of strangers.

"Hey, Zoe!" Emma said, coming into the room. Zoe smiled and hugged her sister, "Hey, Em. Did mom make dinner?" She asked. She and Emma walked into the kitchen where their mom was making dinner. "Hey, girls. Can you set the table please? The lasagna is almost done." Their mom said. Zoe smiled, lasagna was her favorite. After the table was set, the family sat down and ate.

Finally when they were all finished with dinner, Zoe said that she was going to go to bed. She gave her family hugs before walking towards her bedroom. She went into her room and changed out of her working clothes and into her pajamas, then laid down on her bed. She grabbed her T.V. remote and turned the channel to Austin and Ally.

Zoe loved this show. "Ally is so lucky to have a friend like Austin. I wish I was in that kind of world." She said to herself and sighed. She watched 2 episodes of Austin and Ally and, she didn't know when, she fell asleep.

**_Dream: (Zoe's POV)_**

I opened my eyes and quickly looked around. This wasn't my bedroom, but I feel like I've been here before. _Maybe I was sleep walking and I just happened to walk far away from my house._ I thought and I just shrugged. I didn't know where I was so I just got into a taxi and the driver looked at me.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver asked. I gave him my address and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh ma'am, do you know how long it would take to get to Cincinnati, Ohio from Miami, Florida?" He asked and my jaw dropped to the ground.

_Why in the hell am I in Miami, Florida! _I screamed in my head. "Um, okay. N-Never mind then." I said and quickly got out of the cab. I watched as the taxi drove away and I looked around again. It was then that I realized it was daytime. _What is going on?_ I started walking and I pulled out my iPhone. Well, at least I have signal.

I dialed my house number but the signal dropped every time I tried calling it. "What the hell?!" I said, obviously frustrated. But, what I didn't realize, was that there was someone walking past me when I said that.

"Um, is everything okay?" The person said. It was a familiar sounding voice but I didn't really care at the moment.

I sighed, not looking up at the person yet. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm doing in Miami,_ freaking_, Florida!" I yelled again.

"Well, can I help you find anything?" The kind voice asked. Again, very familiar voice but still didn't care.

I sighed for like the billionth time in 5 minutes, and ran my fingers through my hair. I was now very stressed. "No, it's fine. I just-" My voice broke as soon as I finally looked up at the person. My jaw dropped to the ground. "You-You-You-You're!" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I, ZOE, WAS TALKING TO THE ONE AND ONLY, AUSTIN MOON! Wait, but I thought that was just a T.V. show.

I stared at him, taking in his looks. Everything about him was the same. He had blonde hair that flopped just the right way. His beautiful brown eyes that every girl gets lost in. He even had on his whistle necklace that hung on his chest. I bit my lip and looked back up at his face. "Please tell me you're Austin Moon. I really don't want to be going crazy…" I said.

He chuckled, "Um, yeah I am. And you are?" He asked and I realized I haven't even told him my name.

"Oh! Um, I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you." I said and shook his hand. Though, it took all my strength to not jump into his arms and kiss him senseless. _OH MY GOD! HE IS SO HOT_! I thought. I stared into his eyes and I felt my knees buckle. I felt myself wobble a little bit before I released my eyes from his.

"It's nice to meet you too, Zoe. So, where are you from?" He asked me. His voice is so hot! "Um, Ohio. Cincinnati, Ohio to be exact." I answered with a smile. We started talking and found ourselves sitting on a bench, eating ice cream together.

"So, Zoe, are you into music?" He asked me and I smiled widely. "Austin, are you kidding me?! I love music. Actually, you're the one who inspired me to try and make music. I've come up with a few songs but none of them are good enough. I want to be a singer but I have a slight stage fright problem. I can only sing in front of friends and family…" I confessed.

I saw Austin's mouth open, "No kidding! One of my best friends has stage fright. She's the one who writes my songs. Ally Dawson." I realized that I must be in the show. I looked at him, "Trish is your manager and Dez is your music video director." I smiled, I knew everything that there was to know about him. "I also know that you have a crush on Ally." I told him.

His mouth dropped and he looked around. He saw Ally on the other side of the mall so he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a little alley, not wanting Ally to see him. "How do you know that?" He asked me. I knew he had to be surprised, no one knew he had a crush on Ally. Except for me, of course.

"Um, I've been watching you. Literally." I said and he backed away a little, "So what? You're a stalker?" He asked. I held up my hands, "No, not at all. Actually, I watch you, on T.V. I don't even know why I'm here, this whole world is supposed to just be a T.V. show called Austin and Ally." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't believe you." He told me.

"I can prove it. I know that you are the 'prince'" I did air quotes around the word, "of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I know your biggest dream in to perform in Times Square on New Year's Eve. I know you never really had a second song when asked about it on the Helen Show, and so you had to beg Ally to help you write a new one and she eventually became your songwriter/partner. Need I go on?" I asked.

"Nope, I believe you. But, just don't talk about it okay?" Austin told me and I nodded. "Now, come with me. I want you to meet my friends." He took my wrist and started running.

We ran into the store called 'Sonic Boom'. I can't believe this is real! I looked around and I saw Ally, Dez, and Trish standing by the counter in the middle of the store. Neither of them seeing me and Austin walking into the store. "Guys!" Austin let go of my wrist and ran to them.

"Austin! Where have you been? Did you forget that we were having our meeting today?" Ally asked him.

"No, I didn't forget. I just got caught up talking to someone. Which reminds me," Austin came over to me and pulled me over to his friends. "Guys, this is Zoe. I started talking to her when I saw her yelling at her phone." He laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hi, Zoe! I'm Ally." The brunette girl smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Austin's song writer and partner." I smiled at her and looked at Trish. She shook my hand too, "Hi, I'm Trish. I'm Austin's manager." I looked at Dez, "Hey, Zoe. I'm Dez. I'm Austin's music video director and his best friend." He held up his hand for a high five. I looked at Austin then looked back at Dez and hit my hand to his. "It's nice to meet you all.

We spent most of the day talking about ourselves. I told them how I liked music and I was trying to overcome my stage fright. Right as we were all about to leave the store, Trish came up to me and started shaking me, "Zoe, wake up!" I heard her say before everything went dark.

_**Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously on Dream:_**

_We spent most of the day talking about ourselves. I told them how I liked music and I was trying to overcome my stage fright. Right as we were all about to leave the store, Trish came up to me and started shaking me, "Zoe, wake up!" I heard her say before everything went dark._

Zoe opened her eyes to see her sister next to her. "Finally, you're awake. I spent 10 minutes trying to wake you up. That must have been one good dream." Emma said. Zoe quickly sat up.

_It was all just a dream? But I thought… it was so realistic_. Zoe thought to herself. "Um, yeah. It was a really, really good dream." She said and got up off the bed. Zoe went over to her closet and pulled out some clothes before turning back to her sister. "I'm going to go take a shower." And with that, she left the room and went to the bathroom. She turned the shower on hot and let the water wash over her.

_Why is it I had that dream? I have never had dreams that realistic before. And why did my stupid sister have to wake me up and take me away from that wonderful world? _Zoe groaned and finished her shower. She got dressed and got things ready for school. She always took the bus because it gave her time to relax before getting to school.

When she got onto the school bus, she pulled out her journal and started writing about her dream. She remembered the way that Austin talked to her in her dream. _I know that it was just a dream, but that was the first time any guy has talked to me for a long period of time…_ Zoe thought and sighed as the school bus pulled into the school parking lot.

The day dragged on as Zoe continued thinking about her dream, refusing it to leave her memory. Finally, the last class started. It was Zoe's free period so she went outside to the grass and sat down, leaning against a tree. She was tired, so she closed her eyes and soon, a light sleep found her. But, the sleep was short-lived because as soon as she fell asleep, an image of her surrounded by Team Austin by the front door of Sonic Boom flashed into her vision, and she got startled awake.

Zoe shook her head, trying to clear it. _That was intense._ She thought and she stood back up, grabbing her bookbag and started walking. She didn't live too far away from the school, so in about 30 minutes, she walked in the front door. Emma was still at school and her parents were at work. So, Zoe just decided to go into her room.

Zoe thought back to that image she had in her head when she fell asleep at the school. _It was an image of right before I got woken up this morning_. She began thinking and then quickly got a piece of paper and a marker. She wrote 'DO NOT DISTURB' in big, bold letters on the paper and grabbed a piece of tape. She taped the sign to the outside of her door and closed it.

After changing into her pajamas, Zoe laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to find her once again.

**_Dream (Zoe's POV)_**

_"__Well, I guess we better leave before the automatic system locks all the doors." I heard Ally say. I looked around and Austin looked at me. "Is everything okay, Zoe?" He asked and I looked at him._

_"__Um, yeah. Everything's perfect." I smiled at all of them. I never wanted to leave this wonderful world. If my sister wakes me up again, I will have to scream at her._

_We walked out of the store and Ally locked the doors. I realized something, I didn't have anywhere to go. I decided not to say anything so I just kept on smiling. We all said goodbye to each other and walked in separate directions._

_Even if I was just dreaming, I was extremely tired. I walked through the mall and sat down on a cushioned bench. I laid on my back and watched the stars as I could feel myself drift to sleep. Soon, I fell asleep on the bench._

_I don't know when, but sometime during the night I felt two strong arms lifting me up. I opened my eyes slightly and caught a glimpse of Austin. I groaned, still half asleep. He heard me and looked down to my face, "Shh, go back to sleep." Austin told me and I didn't argue. So, resting my head on his chest, I fell back asleep as he carried me._

**_Dream End_**

Zoe opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up, looking around. Sadly, she was back in her bedroom. _What woke me up? _She thought then she reached over to pull out her journal. _Austin was carrying me. Those strong arms were carrying my sleeping body. Where were we going? _Zoe wondered. He was being so nice to her in her dream. _I doubt I will ever get to meet Dream Austin again_. She sighed and wrote in her journal. She did really like to try and make up lyrics but never thought any of them were good enough to share. She finished a song she started earlier.

_Do me a favor_

_And tell me what you think about me_

_Tell me how you want this to be_

_Go out on a limb and just dream_

_Paint a picture_

_Choose your colors extra wise_

_Especially what you put on my mind_

_Imagine what it be like to touch the sky, yeah, yeah_

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know it's good to feel so much_

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me the more I believe_

_That nothing's ever out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream_

_I breathe your visions_

_They pull me through the coldest of nights_

_They steer me towards that moment in time_

_When you show me what it means for you to be mine, yeah_

_Whoa, oh you're giving me the will to try_

_Do you know that there's happy in these eyes_

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me the more I believe_

_That nothing's ever out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream_

_It's like my birthday_

_Every time you look at me_

_It's like the best thing_

_Every time that you dream, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know it's good to feel too much_

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me the more I believe_

_That nothing's ever out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream_

_The more you dream about me the more that I believe_

_That nothing's ever out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream,_

_Dream_

Zoe smiled, thinking this song was actually one that sounded amazing. She wrote it while thinking about Austin in her dream and it made her smile even more. Emma opened the door to see Zoe sitting on the bed, "Dinner's ready, sis." She said. Zoe nodded and put her journal away. They walked out into the dining room and ate.

Zoe went into her room again and turned on the T.V. to her favorite show. She couldn't wait to get back to sleep, but due to her nap, she wasn't tired.

**_Tell me what you guys think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously on Dream:_**

_Zoe went into her room again and turned on the T.V. to her favorite show. She couldn't wait to get back to sleep, but due to her nap, she wasn't tired._

Days passed and soon 2 weeks had passed. Every night, Zoe dreamt of the wonderful world. She and Austin were getting so close and she even shared one of her songs with him.

That night, Zoe went to bed. Eager to get to Austin.

**_Dream (Austin's POV)_**

_I finally fell asleep and I looked around to see Dream Zoe sitting next to me on my bed, holding my guitar. She had just shared one of her songs with me and I now had a big smile on my face._

_"__That was awesome, Zoe!" I told her. I thought to myself for a minute. "Zoe?"_

_"__Yes Austin?" Zoe replied and I looked her in the eyes. "You know how when we first met, you said that this world was just a dream of some sort?" She nodded. "Well, I want your real self to come to Miami and see me. See if I'm real, I want to see if you're real. Please, Zo?" I pleaded. I wanted to know if she was real or not._

_She smiled at me, "I will try. My summer break is going to start on Friday so I could be in Miami maybe on Monday morning." Zoe looked at me with sad eyes though, "But, what if you're not real? What if I'm just dreaming this whole thing?" She looked down and sighed._

_Wait, why did she think that she was dreaming this whole thing? Aren't I the one dreaming this? I thought and looked at her. "Zoe, please?" I put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up, until her eyes met mine. I saw her smiled and she nodded, "Okay. But you better be there."_

_I stared her in the eyes. She was beautiful, kind, and I just wanted to be with her. Yeah, I had a girlfriend back in the real world, Kira. But, what I felt for Zoe was so much for than what I felt for Kira. "You better be there, too." I said before I slowly started to lean in to her face. But, right as my lips were inches away from hers, she disappeared._

_I looked around and jumped up, "Zoe?" I called, then the world around me went dark._

**_End of Dream (Still Austin's POV)_**

My eyes opened quickly and I looked around. _Why is it that whenever something good is about to happen in one of those dreams, they always end. _I thought and I stood up.

After getting dressed, I left the house and began to walk to Sonic Boom. When I got there, only Ally was standing next to the counter and I walked inside. She looked up and saw me, "Hey Austin. Damn, you look tired. Same dream?" She asked and I nodded, sitting on top of the counter.

"Ugh, yes. It's like those dreams are trying to tell me something but I can't figure out what it is." I told her and then looked at her, "In my dream, I told her to come to Miami. I told her I want to know if she is real, and she said that she would be here on Monday." _I am officially going crazy_. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

**_Zoe's POV_**

_I watched as Austin was leaning closer and closer and I was frozen there. Right as his lips were about to touch mine, though, the world around me went dark._

My eyes shot open and I saw Emma next to me. "NO!" I yelled and turned over, pulling my pillow over my head with my eyes closed. "Please come back, please come back!" I said, but it was useless. I groaned and sat us, glaring at my sister.

Emma sighed, "Sorry, were you having your dream again?" She apologized and I whined, "Yesssss…" Sighing, I remembered what Austin had asked me. "He said he wants me to come down to Miami when summer starts." Emma was taken aback. "What? Zoe, he isn't even real. He is a made up character in a T.V. show." I looked at her, "Em, these dreams are obviously telling me something. I have to go talk to mom." I got off my bed and ran to the living room.

My mom was sitting on the couch and she looked up at me. "Hey, sweetie. Is everything okay?" She asked and I sat next to her. "Um, mom. Is it okay if I go to Miami for summer break? Please?" I pleaded. She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Why would you want to go to Miami?" She asked.

I had to think of a lie, and quick. "Um, it's not just me going. Emma is too!" I blurted out without thinking. I heard a loud "WHAT?!" and ran to my bedroom. "Emma, please. Do this for me. I need to know if this is real and mom would never let me go all the way across the country by myself. Please, Emma." I gave her the puppy eyes that I used all the time when we were kids. Emma groaned, "Fine!" I smiled, jumping, and I gave Emma a big hug.

**_Sunday (Still Zoe's POV)_**

"Are you girls all ready to go?" Our mom asked when we got to the boarding gate at the airport. I nodded, "Yeah, we're ready." _So, not ready! _I smiled, convincingly and gave mom a hug. Emma did the same and then we got onto the airplane.

The flight was almost 5 hours long and we got off the plane, both Emma and I were sore. "Damn, coach seats. Tell me again why we didn't let mom buy us first class tickets?" I asked. Emma just shrugged, "I don't know. We weren't thinking." She said and I laughed. I checked the time, 5:00 PM. "Want to go check into a hotel and get something to eat?" I asked my sister and she just nodded.

We checked into a pretty nice hotel and left to get something to eat. It wasn't until we found something and sat down at a table until I realized where we were at. "Em, we're at _the_ food court." I said excitedly but then grew really nervous. I looked around to see if there was anyone from my dream but I didn't recognize anyone. I heard Emma laugh, "Zo, calm down. Didn't you say that 'he told you' to meet him in the food court tomorrow morning?" I just nodded and went back to eating my food. "Well, that's when you will be able to know if this is real or not. And if its not, then it will be okay. You can just dream up a little romance." She joked but I looked up with her with a serious face. "Emma, if I don't see him, what if there is a chance that I just let it leave my head? What if I never have those dreams with him again?" I looked down.

**_Austin's POV_**

I sat in the practice room, completely stressed. _What if she isn't there tomorrow? What if I don't see her and never dream of her again? What if I'm not the person she expected me to be and she just leaves me standing there? _I growled, obviously frustrated. I banged my head against the piano keys a few times before I started to feel a bruise forming on my forehead. Ally, Dez, and Trish walked into the room and I looked over at them.

Ally sat next to me and put her hand over mine. "Austin, it's going to be okay. I promise." She said and I rested my head on her shoulder. "Yeah, I mean, you still have us." Dez told me. "Yeah, I guess I do huh. Thanks." I had told every single dream to my friends and they all wanted to meet Zoe after hearing so much about her. Ally loved that she wrote a few songs and thought they would be great friends and help write me new songs. Dez thought that he might have a chance with Zoe, but we all knew that was never going to happen. And Trish… well, let's just say that Trish wants to be friends with her too.

"Hey, Ally. Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I really don't feel like doing back home." I asked. Also, I'd much rather stay inside the mall. I would go home early in the morning to get changed. Ally smiled at me, "Of course you can, Austin. We will all stay here with you."

That night, I was finally able to fall asleep after panicking about tomorrow morning.

**_Dream (Austin's POV)_**

_I was walking next to Zoe on the beach. "So, are you here?" I asked her. "Yeah, I brought my sister with me though. My mom never would have let me come all the way to Miami by myself." She laughed and I joined in._

_We walked along the beach for what seemed like hours before sitting down on the warm sand. "Do you promise that you will be in the food court tomorrow morning?" I asked her and she looked at me. "I promise as long as you promise you will be there." She told me and I smiled. "Of course I'll be there, Zo." She smiled back at me and I held onto her hand. "Well, I better go before my dang sister wakes me up. I'll, hopefully, see you in a few hours, when the mall opens?" She asked and I nodded. Then she disappeared with a big smile._

_**Well, it looks like Austin is a real person after all. Question is, are they going to see each other like they planned, or will something come up? Well, I guess you're all going to have to read and find out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously on Dream:_**

_We walked along the beach for what seemed like hours before sitting down on the warm sand. "Do you promise that you will be in the food court tomorrow morning?" I asked her and she looked at me. "I promise as long as you promise you will be there." She told me and I smiled. "Of course I'll be there, Zo." She smiled back at me and I held onto her hand. "Well, I better go before my dang sister wakes me up. I'll, hopefully, see you in a few hours, when the mall opens?" She asked and I nodded. Then she disappeared with a big smile._

**_Zoe's POV_**

I woke up the next morning and forgot where I was at first. Then I realized what day it was and gasped. I ran over to my suitcase and pulled out my makeup and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I could hear Emma groaning when I closed the door. "Zoe, keep it down!" She yelled. I couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry!" I yelled back.

Today was the day. I was finally going to find out if _he_ is real or not. He told me to meet him in the food court and he promised he would be there. I curled my hair and put on my makeup and then went back out to my suitcase. I pulled out a strapless, yellow sundress and quickly put it on.

I looked at the clock as I was putting on a necklace and earrings. I still had 30 minutes before I had to be there. I looked over at Emma, who was hiding her head under a pillow. I walked over and sat on her bed, "Em, would you come with me? I don't want to be there alone." I asked and she sighed. "I guess, I'll come. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." She sat up and got off the bed.

"Okay, but I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat first." Emma said as she was finished getting dressed. I nodded and we left the hotel.

We went to the food court again and sat down at a table with our food. I couldn't help but feel really nervous and kept looking around at the people in the food court until Emma caught my attention. "Sis, calm down. So, what are you guys going to talk about all day?" She asked, taking a bite out of her eggs. I looked at her with a 'seriously?' look on my face. "Oh, I don't know. Probably just wonder how the hell we got inside each other's dreams!" I said sarcastically and Emma laughed.

It had been an hour since the time that Austin had told me to meet him at the food court, and I was starting to think that he wasn't real.

**_Austin's POV_**

_Oh my gosh. Why do parents decide to tell their children to do their chores at the worst possible times?_ I thought.

An hour ago, I was about to leave my house after coming back to change clothes, and my parents decide to make me do my chores. I looked at the time and knew that I was supposed to be in the food court an hour ago, and I was only halfway done with my chores. And I was flying through the suckers! I did my room in 10 minutes, I did a sink full of dishes in 15 minutes, I did the living room in 10 minutes, I swept the entire house in 10 minutes, sorted the laundry in 5 minutes, and folded the laundry in 10 minutes. And now, I was riding on the SLOWEST lawn mower ever made!

Finally, after another hour on the lawn mower, I was done with all my chores and I rushed inside to put different clothes on.

I ran as fast as I could to the food court, but when I got there, the girl from my dreams was nowhere to be seen. I ran through the mall but the only people I saw, were crazed fans. Why did I have to be so damn famous? I tried to get through all the fans but they just kept crowding me. "Will you sing a song?!" I heard someone yell and everyone else joined in. I sighed and ran to the stage platform that was in the mall. Well, Zoe did say she was an Austin Moon fan.

"Okay everyone. Now, this song is a little different, and let's just say, it came to me in a dream…" I smiled and grabbed a guitar that was off to the side.

_Do me a favor_

_And tell me what you think about me_

_Tell me how you want this to be_

_Go out on a limb and just dream_

_Paint a picture_

_Choose your colors extra wise_

_Especially what you put on my mind_

_Imagine what it be like to touch the sky, yeah, yeah_

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know it's good to feel so much_

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me the more I believe_

_That nothing's ever out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream_

**_Zoe's POV_**

After an hour and a half of waiting for the boy from my dreams to show up, I was convinced that he wasn't real. Emma and I left the food court and she dragged me from store to store. But, I didn't want to go to no store. I wanted to go back home.

Finding a bunch of swimsuits and sun dresses, Emma put them in my arms and shoved me into a fitting room. After trying on a bunch of different swimsuits and sun dresses, Emma bought me a boy short bikini and a red, spaghetti-strapped sundress. "Emma, you didn't need to buy me this." I told her but she did anyway. "I know, but I want to." She gave the cashier the money and took the bag with the clothes.

I sat in a chair in the store and watched as someone walked through the doors. When the doors opened, I could hear the sound of someone singing.

_I breathe your visions_

_They pull me through the coldest of nights_

I looked at Emma, "Emma, did you hear that? That was my song." I said, standing up. I ran to the door and opened it again to hear the person singing.

_They steer me towards that moment in time_

_When you show me what it means for you to be mine, yeah_

_Whoa, oh you're giving me the will to try_

_Do you know that there's happy in these eyes._

I turned to look at Emma, before I dashed out of the store. There was only one person who would know about that song. The same person I was waiting on all morning. The one who never showed up… I slowed down to a stop when I reached a huge crowd of girls looking at someone. I couldn't see who it was but that wasn't going to stop me.

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me the more I believe_

_That nothing's ever out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream_

_It's like my birthday_

_Every time you look at me_

_It's like the best thing_

_Every time that you dream, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know it's good to feel too much._

Somehow, I managed to squeeze past all the screaming girls until I was behind one girl standing in the front. I looked up at the stage and there he was. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the one and only, Austin Moon.

**_Austin's POV_**

My eyes wandered over the crowd of people as I sang. Suddenly, my wandering eyes stopped on one girl in particular. _She _was there.

I realized I had stopped singing and I just stared at Zoe. Her blue eyes were wide, her brown hair blew in the wind. I cleared my throat and looked at everyone else in the crowd, they were just staring at me. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ I thought before I set the guitar down and took the microphone off the stand. I took a deep breath and walked off the stage, towards Zoe. I sung in a low voice into the microphone.

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud_

_The more you dream about me the more I believe._

I got closer and closer to Zoe. Finally, the girl in front of her moved out of the way and Zoe's eyes met mine. I still kept on getting closer.

_That nothing's ever out of reach_

_So dream, dream, dream_

_The more you dream about me the more that I believe_

_That nothing's ever out of reach._

I smiled as I reached her and looked down into her eyes. Damn, she was short.

_So dream, dream, dream,_

_Dream_

**_Hope you guys liked it! I DO NOT own Dream by Miley Cyrus._**


	5. Author's Note

Okay everyone. That was the last chapter in this story :(

But, I do have some good news. This story was just a few chapters leading up to the sequel. I decided that instead of doing all chapters in one story, I would do another story about them spending some time together. New relationships will be formed, Zoe will run into an old friend, and so much more.

The title of the sequel will be **_When Dreams Become Reality_**. I will try and get the first chapter uploaded by tonight, but no promises.


End file.
